Escalators or moving walkways have a support structure. This support structure is usually a framework construction which is produced at the manufacturer as a whole unit or subdivided into support structure modules. The support structure or the support structure modules or framework modules thereof are installed in a building, wherein the support structure, for example, connects two levels of the building. The movable components of the escalator or moving walkway are arranged in this support structure, for example a step belt or a plate belt, deflecting axles, a drive shaft and the drive motor with transmission, the control thereof, monitoring systems, safety systems and more of the same. In addition, stationary components such as, for example, balustrades, comb plates, bearing points, guide tracks and guide rails are also fixedly connected with the support structure.